1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and an input apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an apparatus configured to change a display position of a slider on a slide bar displayed on a display surface on the basis that a user has touched the slider and slides or drags his or her finger on the display surface, and configured to perform display for causing the user to visually recognize that informations from information corresponding to a position before the change of the display position of the slider to information corresponding to a position after the change are moved on a display screen in order. As the apparatus of this type, there is a slide-bar operating apparatus in which a total amount of informations to be displayed corresponds to a movable range of a slider, and an amount of informations in which the apparatus can display at a time corresponds to a width of the slider.